


She could tell you stories

by Asteria



Series: You make them into weapons [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she doesn't think he'd entirely approve, she's at least certain that he'd understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She could tell you stories

There is activism, she says in the interview, and then there is ridiculousness. The wanton destruction of living creatures is, of course, unconscionable but these creatures are trying to kill us, and we, as a species, cannot stand for that.

 

She speaks from experience.

 

She could tell you horror stories, about Nestenes and Axons and antimatter creatures and that business in Wales. She could tell you these stories, but she won’t, because, even now, she knows you won’t believe her.

 

But she’s seen what happens when aliens try to mess with humans. She almost feels sorry for the Kaiju.

 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Jo surprised me here. While I fully intended to write more of these, I didn't expect her to speak quite so loudly so soon.


End file.
